elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of terms used when filming elevators
This is a list of some terms used when filming elevators. To describe elevators 8800 AP A term used to describe a with fixtures. This term was created by Reza Tanaka and it was taken from the total of 3300 and 5500, in which 3300 plus 5500 become 8800. This term is less popular. BFA-nized Brokevator/Failevator A term used to describe a broken elevator or an elevator doing unusual actions. Classic Leveling/Pre-Doors Classic Leveling or Pre-Door is a term used most commonly with Otis elevators; a term to describe the doors opening while the elevator is leveling. Crapvator A sarcasm term first used by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad elevator. Crash-leveling A term used to describe an old single speed elevator (AC/1)Leveling is not applied for AC single speed elevator. that stops on a floor violently without slowing down. CRISIS A sarcasm term first used by CubsRule2040 to describe a ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator; this term is also used in the elevator industry, mainly by technicians. Death Trap Death trap is a term to describe an elevator that either makes unusual movements or unusual sounds that renders it seemingly dangerous. Door Disease This term is used when the doors of an elevator, usually Otis, do unusual phenomena that sometimes hinders elevator operations. Dovis This term was first created by musicfreakcc and use to describe a Dover elevator with Otis modernizationDover/Otis "Dovis" Elevator at Children's Healthcare of Atlanta Hospital, or vice versa. Epic Fail Epic Fail is said when something very bad or stupid happens. Georgef551 says "E-P-I-C Fail" to The Price is Right Losing Horns. Epic Win Epic Win is said when something very good happens. Fail Fail is said when something bad or stupid happens. Flatpack Flatpack is a term used by Beno to describe a very basic elevator. Another alternative name is "bog standard generic" which is used to describe a very basic generic elevator.Generic lift companies (Beno.org.uk) Gado-gado or Amburadul Parah A term use by several Indonesian elevator filmers to describe an elevator (and also unidentified elevators) that has one, two or even more elevator fixtures from other brands. Sometimes, this term is also combined with Dovis. The name "gado-gado" was taken from a traditional Indonesian fruit salad which contains various kinds of fruits and mixed with peanut gravy. Another name is "Amburadul Parah", which is a sarcasm version and was taken from "amburadul" which means "disordered" ("Berantakan" in Indonesian) and "parah" means "severe". "Gado-gado" also used by Indonesian elevator filmers to describe a building which has many elevators installed by various different company (mostly older shopping centres). Generic :Please refer to and in Elevatorpedia. Usually describe elevators which installed some other elevator component companies' fixtures (like and ) and elevators which installed by some elevator companies which don't make their own equipment. This term firstly used by Beno but later also used on few elevator filmers (like AnjasomcKONE/Schindler/Generic lift at Boots, County Mall, Crawley and PostTower1958 Bruno Haack lift (md. generic) at Robert-Schuman-Berufskolleg. Essen, Germany). Grotty Grotty is a term used to describe a derelict-looking lift/elevator (and sometimes places) in the United Kingdom. This term was often used by Beno and mrmattandmrchay. GS Short from Goldstar elevator. HIGHdraulic HIGHdraulic or sometimes Highdraulic is a term to describe a very tall hydraulic elevator that serve 6 or more floors, or any hydraulic elevator traveling a similar or greater height than that of 6 floors. Huge Clown Car A term use to describe a very small elevator. Jolt Used to describe a very rough and sudden elevator start and stop, often found on hydraulic elevators Jonas Jonas refers to something crappy (alternative to 'Filechia'). Kombs A term used by pnwelevator and CubsRule2040 used to describe a Kone elevator. Konis Same as Dovis above, this term is use to describe a Kone elevator with Otis modernization or vice versa. Kruppy Mod A term use to describe an elevator that has been modernized by ThyssenKrupp. It was believed to have been created by TheElevatorChannel. LOUDraulic This term is use to describe a very loud hydraulic elevator. LOWdraulic This term is uses to describe a hydraulic elevator that serves a very low travel distance (ususally 10 to 15 feet). This term was created by CaptainElevator42189 in 2009 when he filmed an elevator at a UT Austin building that served only 10 feet of distance. LUPed :Please refer to in Elevatorpedia. Mitsy Short for . Mod or modded Short for and modernized respectively, this term is use to describe an elevator that has been modernized. Monty Short for . Otis Sito" A term created by Georgef551 to describe an Otis elevator installed before 1980's with two nameplates on the door track where, reading from bottom to top, the nameplate on top appears upside down. S**tler/F***ler A rude term to describe a bad . Standard epic fail A term which was created by Reza Tanaka to describe a standard configuration of an elevator which is considered as epic fail. For example, the chimes in some old Hyundai elevators which has 4-stage chime for up and 2-stage chime for down. The another is directional arrow on the floor indicator of some Schindler MRLs (mainly 3300 AP and 5400 AP MRL) which in internal indicator the arrow appear when the elevator stops. Introduced in this wiki. ThyssenCrap/ThyssenKrapp A sarcasm term use by several elevator filmers to describe a bad . Trac-draulic Trac-draulic is a term to describe a very fast and quiet hydraulic (normally for ). Westy Short for . Wheee! This term is use to describe an elevator if the elevator is fast and fun to ride. This term is often used by Beno. Whimsical A sarcasm term used to depict a crappy elevator. Win Win is said when something good happens. Elevator filming strategy All Locked When all of the floors except lobby/ground levels served by an elevator require a key, a pass card, or pass code. Barrier A door requiring an access card or pass code that leads to the elevators. Busted/Denied/Turned Away Told not to film, denied permission to ride or film, and/or kicked out. Chickened Out Deciding not to film an elevator and leaving due to thoughts of what might happen, or being too scared to even try it. Exposure When the main elevator bank opens out to the street, in an open entryway, or close to the street, and does not require a card, key, or pass code to enter it. Keycarded Out/Key-card-e-vators When a hotel elevator requires a room keycard to call it or to press any floor except the lobby/ground level(s). The "Key-card-e-vators" term was created by escalatorgeek881.The Skyscraper Simulator Forum - Terms Used When Filming Elevators Keyed Out/Keyed Off When an elevator or floor requires a key. Locked Out/Locked Off When an elevator requires a card, pass code, or key to use. Otaku Mode, Harajuku Mode or Anime Mode When the elevator filmers wear harajuku/cosplay costumes when filming elevators, there are cosplayers in the elevator which the elevator was currently filmed (include the elevator filmers are followed by one or more cosplayers), the elevator filmers describe the elevator in Japanese, the elevator filmers use the anime merchandise (e.g. manga front cover or plush doll for opening signature) or another which is the elevator filmers filming elevators with some thing which is correspond to the J-stuffs. This term is first introduced by Reza Tanaka who is one of person in the elevator community who has a cosplay costume and a plush doll for opening signature. Introduced in this wiki. Restricted/ACed Access controlled. Tenants A single-tenant is an office building with one tenant in it, bi-tenant has two, tri-tenant has three, quad-tenant has four, etc. Turnstiles A device with either a gate or rotating bars used for access control that requires a card, pass code, or ticket to pass through, or used as a one way exit. Turnstiled Out An elevator bank behind turnstiles. Other terms ACME Indicator ACME Indicator is used to describe a generic digital floor indicator (dot-matrix or segmented display) made by CEElectronics and used for many modernizations and third-party installations. This term was created by Georgef551 and was accepted in the community when TheElevatorChannel used the term in one of his videos. Banjo Banjo is essentially a nickname for elevators that feel like they've been suspended by elastic brands. This nickname was believed to be created by musicfreakcc. Cab View Cab View is a filming techniqe which involves panning the camera horizontally and vertically to show most or all of the interior of the cab. Chewbacca This term is used when a motor (in ) has a certain pitch, sounding like Chewbacca. Dinner Bell Dinner Bell is a term use to describe an elevator bell that sounds like a dinner bell Impact Cam Impact Cam is a term of a filming technique which involves placing the camera on the floor of the elevator cab to document ride quality. Man Powered Elevator (MPE) Man Powered Elevator or MPE is a term of stairs instead of elevator. This term was created by Georgef551 and later popularized by Dieselducy. Category:Elevator filming habit